


Rumors and Ruminations

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Pernverse [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bronzerider shacking up with a greenrider? And being happy about it? The horror.</p><p>Second in the Pernverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors and Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sequel to Bronze and Green, so you might need to read it first. My second Dragonriders of Pern/Naruto crossover, inspired by some of the comments I got on the first one and dedicated to avocado_love (original prompter) unjaundiced and paxnirvana for giving me more ideas. It was intended as the "Weyr is scandalized" fic, but all the characters had their own way and now I have no idea what to call it.

Ir'ka was getting heartily tired of the rumors surrounding his new weyrmate. Oh, they were silent when K'kashi strode by, but as soon as he was out of earshot, the rumors flew, fast and furious.  
  
“Did you hear?” Eb’su muttered to his seatmate, very deliberately pitching his voice so that Ir'ka could hear him a table away. “Obitoth didn’t even _attempt_  to fly Anko's Banath! He stayed holed up in his new weyr with the little green!”  
  
T’nzou showed no expression, but his dark eyes rolled almost sympathetically in Ir'ka’s direction. “Like rider; like dragon. Obitoth only ever does what he feels like.” He rose abruptly. “Excuse me, but Saith tells me he wants his bath now.”  
  
Eb’su cast a truimphant glance in Ir'ka’s direction, but abruptly paled and pretended a sudden intent interest in his mug of  _klah._  
  
A heavy hand landed on Ir'ka’s shoulder.  
  
He glanced up and into the hazel eyes of Weyrwoman Tsunade.  
  
“Weyrwoman,” he greeted, his throat gone suddenly dry. He forced down a swallow of  _klah_  that lodged like a stone behind his breastbone.  _Was she...?_  
  
“Mind if I sit here?” she asked solemnly.  
  
Ir'ka managed a numb nod, his mind spinning furiously. Had she come to order him to break it off with K'kashi? Was she offended that the bronzerider had moved into his weyr?  
  
 _”Stop that.”_  Tsunade chuckled, her voice rich with amusement. “I can smell the smoke from here.”  
  
She took the pitcher of  _klah_  from the table and poured herself a generous mug. “So,” she said conversationally. “Now that Banath’s risen, I’m thinking of sending her and a small contingent, including her new wermate, over to Fort Weyr. The old queen there has only lain a scant handful of eggs and none a queen. And currently there are no secondary queens at Fort. I think it will do well for Anko to learn the duties of a Weyrwoman under the tutelage of the old Weyrwoman,” she grimaced. “And frankly, I could do to get her out of my hair.”  
  
Ir'ka could only blink uncomprehendingly. Was she gossiping with him? Or...?  
  
Comprehension dawned. “So are you assigning me to her contingent?” A cold lump settled in his stomach and he clenched his hands under the table.  
  
Honest confusion momentarily shaded Tsunade’s beautiful face. Then she blinked and laughed unexpectedly. “Oh, Ir'ka, you misunderstand me. If I were to send you with her, it would be your whole wing, including your weyrmate. Though I don’t particularly want to send off one of my most effective wings.”  
  
Ir'ka felt the weight of eyes on his back. “My weyrmate...”  
  
Tsunade slapped a hand down on the table, rattling dishes and  _klah_  pitchers down the length of it. “Yes, your weyrmate! You remember, the obnoxious brat that has quite happily settled into your weyr, to the point of telling Sh’kimaru that he and Nejith can have his old weyr, so they can move away from the weyrling barracks.”  
  
Ir'ka swallowed. Ever since Leareth’s flight, K'kashi had made it quite clear that he was happy with his new weyrmate. At every opportunity, whether it was appropriate or not. Ir'ka flushed, remembering one particularly memorable occasion beside the lake.  
  
The corner of Tsunade’s mouth lifted up as if she had correctly guessed the gist of his thoughts. “Despite opinions to the contrary, I couldn't care less if K'kashi were inclined to take up with a wherry, so long as he’s happy and does his other duties. Being that he’s both happy and incredibly effective flying in formation with you, why would I object?” She took a long draught of her  _klah_ , her gaze focusing somewhere over Eb’su’s head.  
  
The brownrider was distinctly pale and looking like he would escape if he could only manage to get away unnoticed.  
  
Tsunade snorted. “Shards and shellcrack, it’s not like the boy was ever the most normal of weyrlings. And Obitoth been an odd one since the day he cracked shell. Remind me to tell you about the time a barely out-of-the-shell bronze decided he wanted to help in the kitchens. He terrified the drudges, sent the cooks into hysterics and wound up with his head stuck in one of the stewing cauldrons!” She laughed merrily. “It was a sight to behold, and dinner was postponed until very nearly moondark.”  
  
“Mah, you shouldn’t tell him all of Obitoth’s secrets.”  
  
Ir'ka knew that lazy drawl and shivered, his body reacting to his weyrmate’s nearness. He could feel the heat of K'kashi’s form behind him.  
  
Tsunade glanced over Ir'ka’s shoulder and chuckled. “Not all of his secrets, brat. I leave that to you.”  
  
Eb’su hissed a curse under his breath that had Tsunade’s hazel eyes widening.  
  
She slapped her mug down on the table and gave up all pretense of not paying attention to the brownrider. Her voice went low and dangerous, and her blonde hair crackled and swung around her shoulders, anger giving it a life of its own. “Those are words that should not be spoken lightly, brownrider. I’m minded to send you off to the Southern Weyr to learn some manners.”  
  
Eb’su abandoned his mug and half-eaten meal and fled, his dignity in tatters.  
  
All at once, the cloud of anger surrounding the Weyrwoman vanished and she stifled a chuckle behind her hand. “I do believe I have just found a volunteer to fly ahead to Fort and make arrangements for Anko’s arrival. As her liaison, he’ll have to attend her during her settling-in period. And if you think she’s moody now, wait till Banath goes broody over her clutch.”  
  
K'kashi chuckled and Ir'ka found a small smile somewhere.  
  
Tsunade glanced back at Ir'ka, eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. “I think perhaps, the reason he’s been implicit in spreading the rumors about you two was because he was hoping that his Aobath would be the one to fly your green, Ir'ka.”  
  
Flushing, Ir'ka bit back an angry retort.  
  
K'kashi’s warm hand squeezed his shoulder. “No one flies Leareth except Obitoth.”  
  
Ir'ka looked up into K'kashi’s scarred face, feeling his heart steady at the reassuring smile his weyrmate gave him.  
  
“Dragon decides; rider abides,” Tsunade grinned sagely. “though in this case, I think it’s mutual agreement.”  
  
Ir'ka flushed again, this time from the sudden heat that flared in K'kashi’s gaze and the gentle brush of K'kashi’s thumb against the nape of his neck.  
  
Tsunade’s smile turned knowing. “Well, seeing as we’re not due for another Fall for a threeday at least; why don’t you two go spend some quality time bonding as weyrmate’s? Consider it an order from your Weyrleader.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Right, you old pervert?”  
  
J’raiya glanced up and nodded absently before returning his attention to whatever he was scribbling on a sheaf of paper.  
  
K'kashi’s unscarred eye crinkled up in a smile. “Will do, Weyrwoman.” The heat in his voice made Ir'ka shiver pleasantly.  
  
A shadow fell across the dining hall and they all looked up.  
  
A large golden head blocked the window, a swirling green and blue eye peering in at them.  
  
Tsunade rose, laughing. “I’m coming, Shizuneth. Sorry I made you wait so long for your flight.”  
  
The massive golden queen rumbled affectionately and glanced back over her shoulder at the lake sparkling invitingly in the sunlight, crooning entreatingly.  
  
Tsunade chuckled. “And a bath for the trouble of having to come fetch me,” she agreed. She turned her attention back to them for an instant. “On that note, goodbye.”  
  
K'kashi grinned down at Ir'ka. “Shall we follow orders, then?” He extended a hand.  
  
Ir'ka blushed, but took it readily enough.  
  
 _You should,_  Leareth remarked pithily, her voice laced with amorous overtones.  _I know I certainly intend to._  
  
Ir'ka choked with laughter, relaying her words to K'kashi.  
  
Tsunade, who had paused in the doorway at Ir'ka’s laughter, looked thoughtful. “Makes me wish greens weren’t infertile,” she murmured ruefully. “I’d _love_  to know what kind of hatchlings she and Obitoth would throw.”  
  
Ir'ka choked again, leaning against K'kashi.  _”Please,_ no... Leareth’s a handful now; I’d hate to see her if she was brooding!”  
  
Leareth’s disdainful mental snort made his head ring.  
  
K'kashi’s hand supported him while he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.  
  
Tsunade continued muttering speculatively. “It’s odd the greens are totally infertile. We know that green firelizards clutch, though deuced few of them show any maternal instincts.” She glanced up at the handful of firelizards chattering softly in the rafters. Most of them were green, though here and there the odd brown or blue showed.   
  
Most of them came from abandoned clutches the children had found along a deserted stretch of sand, laid there by greens who had just as quickly forgotten them; abandoning them to the predations of tunnel snakes and wherries. Fortunately for the eggs, they had been found before the predators took too great a toll and brought safely into the weyr.  
  
Shizuneth hissed and Tsunade burst out laughing. She glanced back at Ir'ka and K'kashi, merriment sparkling in her eyes. “She says not to give Leareth ideas. Considering who she is and who her rider is, if she could lay eggs, she’d take over the entire weyr and turn things upside down.”  
  
Ir'ka made an indignant sound, but felt Leareth’s amusement.  _Oh, no... too much like work to keep everyone in line,_  she chortled.  _But I would teach the weyrlings some new tricks for getting into trouble. And my weyrmates would help me._


End file.
